


500 Words You Should Know: 237. Inchoate

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was eager in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: 237. Inchoate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



Inchoate

adjective  
1\. not yet completed or fully developed; rudimentary  
2\. just begun; incipient  
3\. not organized; lacking order

  


The fine new maleness of him sang in her senses like sweet spices, and he trembled when she first laid her fingers on his bare skin, tremulous and tense like a newly-strung harpsichord, better and more promising than some mere virgin, less fragile, less prone to come apart too soon in her hands. 

Jack was eager in her bed, raw and rusty, untapped veins of passion breaking through at unanticipated moments and in hoarse guttural pleas. He knew her intimately and instinctively but he was untrained in the finer arts of sexual pleasure; he made mistakes, and he blushed in exciting places, and made unintelligible noises that made the joy bubble up in Phryne's throat like champagne.


End file.
